Hydraulic systems are used for a variety of applications such as for steering, fan and/or other driven components by vehicles (e.g., industrial machines, transport, commercial and marine vehicles). In many of these applications, the flow lines and joints between the system components are exposed to harsh environments, for example, a high degree of temperature change. These harsh environments can lead to the rapid failure of the flow lines/joint causing safety concerns.
In many countries and for many applications, safety regulations have been promulgated to address safety concerns that can result from the harsh operational environment. These regulations tend to require inspection and/or replacement of the flow lines/joints after a set period of time. For example, in Australia, mining machinery safety regulations dictate that hydraulic hoses in engine bays must be replaced every twelve months. As one can image, the repeated replacement of such hoses and joints can be expensive over the long term.